1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to overcaps for containers, and more particularly to an overcap for beaded, stackable containers that is significantly lighter than conventional overcaps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic overcaps, typically made of low density polyethylene (LDPE), are commonly used to reclose the open end of cylindrical containers used for holding items such as snacks, drink mixes, coffee and shortening. Such overcaps protect the contents of the container from contamination but do not provide an oxygen barrier and are not airtight.
Overcaps generally have a planar covering portion and a sidewall extending downward from the periphery of the covering portion. A vertex juts inwardly from the interior of the sidewall to engage the underside of the lip of a container. To open the container, the user lifts up and out on the lower edge of the sidewall, thereby disengaging the vertex from the lip.
Overcaps sometimes have a nesting ring projecting upwardly from the planar covering portion of the overcap near its circumference and a depressed ledge extending outward from the nesting ring. The nesting ring and ledge cooperate to hold a second overcap placed on top so that a number of overcaps can be held in stacked fashion. The stack of overcaps can be picked up by machine and placed in a shipping box.
Some conventional overcaps also have a stacking ring or lug projecting upwardly from the planar covering portion of the overcap, concentric with the nesting ring but having a smaller diameter. The stacking lug seats within the recessed end of the bottom of a second container to maintain the second container in stacked alignment with the first container.
While such conventional overcaps are suited for their particular purpose, there nevertheless is a need for an overcap that performs the same functions but uses less material. The present invention fulfills this need by providing an overcap having an intermittent nesting ring and stacking lug, intermittent vertex, and thinner walls than conventional overcaps.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an overcap for stackable containers that is lighter weight and requires significantly less material than conventional overcaps.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight overcap that retains the sturdy feel of heavier overcaps.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description and accompanying drawings.
The present invention is an overcap for a beaded cylindrical container that is significantly lighter than conventional overcaps. The lightweight overcap comprises a substantially planar covering portion, a sidewall portion, intermittent locking detents for securing the overcap to the container, intermittent nesting segments for nesting a second overcap on top, and intermittent stacking lugs to seat the overcap within the recessed end of a second container stacked on top of the assembled overcap and container.
The covering portion has a circular flat central portion and a raised annular portion extending outwardly therefrom. The periphery of the annular portion forms a recessed nesting ledge for receiving a second overcap. The sidewall extends downwardly from the periphery of the annular portion.
The locking detents are evenly disposed about the inner surface of the sidewall and extend inwardly therefrom. The detents are adapted to fit under the beaded top of the container to secure the overcap to the container.
The intermittent nesting segments are longitudinally aligned and evenly disposed about the upper surface of the annular portion. The nesting segments are adapted to form a frictional fit with the inside of a similarly configured overcap to facilitate nesting of the overcaps during shipping and storage.
The intermittent stacking lugs are longitudinally aligned and evenly disposed about the upper surface of the annular portion, and are adapted to fit within the bottom of a similarly configured container to facilitate stacking of multiple containers with overcaps.
Preferably, the nesting segments and stacking lugs are staggered around the annular portion, meaning a line normal to the arc of the annular portion may intersect a nesting segment or a stacking lug, but not both. The detents preferably are aligned with the nesting segments.
In the preferred embodiment, the covering portion is about 0.013 inches thick and the sidewall is about 0.019 inches thick.